Calor
by DehSpieller
Summary: Eu estava sozinho, até que ela surgiu e virou meu mundo ao contrário. Tudo o que eu sabia, que eu conhecia, minha realidade, nada mais tinha valor. Aquela pequena morena me deixava louco. Jasper POV.


**Disclaimer: Como acabar com uma história de amor:**

_Ela saltou do banco alto e andou em minha direção, seus olhos fixos nos meus_.

**Alice**: você demorou u.ú

**Jasper:** desculpe, madame i.i"

**Alice:** relaxa, eu só vim te dizer que Twilight e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh, são da Meyer n.n"

**Jasper:** só õ.o?

**Alice:** ahan, bye bye õ/ (sai)

**Jasper: **(volta pra chuva)

**The End** 8D

**Notas iniciais:** Eu baseei essa fic na parte onde Jasper conta sua história para Bella em Eclipse, se tem outras informações além das de lá, eu não vi gente xD

**Aro**: oi galera \o/

**Deh:** o máfia é lá embaixo ¬¬°

**Caius:** isso, venha irmãozinho xD

**Deh**: boa leitura õ/

_#Música: Bliss – Muse#_

_Capítulo único – Calor_

Eu adorava os dias de chuva.

Eram os dias onde eu podia ficar apenas sentindo o cheiro da terra molhada tão forte que confundia meu olfato, assim eu não sentia o cheiro de sangue fresco das pessoas e a sede se tornava um pouco mais suportável.

Sentia falta de Peter e Charlote. Era horrível ser sozinho, não ter com quem conversar, não ter companhia para nada. Com eles pelo menos eu tinha um pouco de esperança que tudo fosse melhorar, mas nada melhorara.

Então estou eu ensopado no meio da rua, e pior de tudo: sozinho. Abaixei a cabeça, escutando as vozes humanas próximas, eles falavam tão alto que nem o constante barulho da água batendo no chão abafara aquele som.

-O que aquele cara está fazendo?

-Eu hein, deixe-o lá, deve ser algum maluco.

Suspirei entristecido. Estava chamando muita atenção para mim. Olhando ao redor, achei uma pequena lanchonete, as luzes acesas pela escuridão do dia, as nuvens e a chuva encobriam qualquer chance de luz do sol naquela tarde.

Preocupei-me um pouco, eu estava com sede e mesmo com a lanchonete meio vazia, ainda era perigoso para mim mesmo. Contudo aquilo era bom de certo modo, deixava meus olhos escuros e assim ninguém repararia no tom de vermelho deles, nada comum para os humanos de lugar nenhum.

Eu deveria me torcer – literalmente – e mesmo assim toda a água não sairia de mim. Balancei os cabelos, para tirar o excesso de água, já dentro da lanchonete, deixei o ar que eu segurava sair de meus pulmões.

Eu queria observar o local, mas meus olhos se prenderam numa mulher. Ela pulara de um banco alto – alto demais para ela – e andou em minha direção. De todos os corações que batiam naquele lugar, eu poderia até ter me confundido, mas não. O coração dela não batia. Ela era uma vampira.

Analisei com cuidado seus olhos, eles não eram vermelhos como os meus, nem escuro por causa da sede, tinham uma coloração de âmbar. Alaranjados, puxando-se para o dourado.

Prendi a respiração. Ela queria me atacar? Foi o único pensamento que veio na minha cabeça e eu quase comecei a planejar formas de ataque, quando reparei que ela sorria. Ninguém notava a gente, todas as pessoas ao redor estavam tão preocupadas com a gente como estavam preocupadas com uma barata morta.

As emoções dela eram algo que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Eram... calmas? Eu não sabia explicar, tudo o que eu podia dizer era... Diferente. Agora ela estava parada em minha frente, os cabelos negros na altura do ombro, lisos e um vestido em tons pastéis, para camuflar sua pele branca.

-Você me deixou esperando por muito tempo – meu corpo paralisou-se. Eu não sabia que tipo de reação ter naquele momento. _Ela_ estava me esperando? Isso não estava fazendo tanto sentido como esperava que fizesse.

_Ora Jasper, onde está sua educação? A moça está esperando..._ Uma voz dentro de mim resmungou, tive vontade de chamá-la de 'irritante realidade'.

-Eu lamento, madame – abaixei a cabeça, encurvando levemente o corpo. Eu não me achava muito alto, contudo ela era muito mais baixa que eu. Ela estendeu a mão na minha direção.

Sem saber o porquê, minha mão se estendeu na direção da dela, eu nem me dei conta do que estava acontecendo até sentir algo como um choque correr meu corpo. Era a primeira vez que eu sentia _esperança _num raio de cem anos.

-Venha – deixei-me ser guiado por ela, até uma das mesas. Rapidamente ela já estava sentada, as pernas cruzadas e as mãos sobre a madeira antes que eu me desse conta do que eu devia fazer – sente-se – obedeci, puxando uma das cadeiras e me acomodando em sua frente.

-Sou Jasper, madame – apoiei minhas mãos na mesa como ela, admirando seu sorriso. Chuva? O sol estava brilhando em seu rosto naquela minúscula lanchonete, radiante.

-Eu sei – okay, agora eu estava realmente preocupado se ela iria me chantagear – sou Alice.

_Não abaixe a guarda, você já matou vampiras piores que ela, recomponha-se!_ e era verdade, não podia me deixar tão aberto a isso. Discutir comigo mesmo é a coisa mais chata pra se fazer e, por mais que eu não gostasse, 'irritante realidade' tinha razão.

-Prazer – se ela ia me chantagear, eu deveria mudar as coisas ao meu favor. Trabalhei com as emoções ao redor, fazendo-a ficar nervosa, para assim não conseguir se concentrar em sua tarefa.

-Por que está fazendo isso? – ela perguntou, tensa, ajeitando-se na cadeira.

-Isso o que, madame? – santo dom de mentir, encarei seus olhos, meu corpo virado levemente para o lado.

-Não me deixe nervosa, por favor, pare com isso – mantive a mesma expressão, fingindo não saber do que ela estava falando. Alice sabia do meu nome _e_ do meu poder? – você não é o único com poderes, se parar com isso eu te conto a história inteira.

-O que você quer de mim? – minha memória de batalhas só me deixava cada vez mais desconfiado com aquela pequena estranha que sabia coisas sobre mim.

-Não irei te fazer mal – ela novamente sorriu, isso dissolveu minhas tensões, minhas suspeitas, meus medos e avivou a pequena chama de esperança em meu peito – eu também tenho um poder incomum, eu tenho visões.

Nossas vozes estavam bem baixas, por sorte, pois o homem do balcão nos olhava receoso.

-Visões? Você prevê o futuro? – isso ficava a cada segundo mais estranho. Ela concordou com a cabeça e pegou um dos guardanapos, mas diferentemente do que eu suspeitava, ela apenas o amassou em sua mão – então você me viu chegando? Por isso sabia meu nome e-

-Sim – ela sorriu mais ainda. Deus, como ela era linda, eu tinha que admitir – você deduziu tudo muito rápido, como eu esperava – pigarreei, esperando que ela continuasse – mas minhas visões não estão sempre certas, havia uma chance de eu estar errada...

-E suas visões te dizem o que vai acontecer conosco? – ela ficou levemente sem jeito, todavia manteve-se firme, concordando com a cabeça – conte, por favor, madame.

-Pode me chamar de Alice, só – concordei com a cabeça, fixando os meus olhos nos dela, mais uma vez, deliciando-me com o sentimento da esperança – tem uma família de vampiros, eles não são como os outros, eles caçam animais – animais? Isso era possível? – eles mantêm residência fixa em uma cidade aqui perto e vão nos aceitar como parte da família deles – a empolgação dela se espalhava pelo ambiente.

-Eles caçam animais e tem residência fixa? – isso não era habitual. Liguei um fato a outro, afinal eles não poderiam morar em um lugar por muito tempo se caçassem humanos, teriam que se mudar constantemente.

-Eles, os Cullen, são diferentes, eu sei, mas é possível, posso te garantir – era impossível não confiar naquele rosto doce e sorridente, enquanto ela apontava para os próprios olhos – eu estou indo para lá assim que possível, você vem comigo, né?

-Claro, Alice – a morena sacudiu os pequenos braços e segurou minhas mãos. De repente seus olhos pararam, ela estava vidrada, como se olhasse para algo além da parede atrás de mim – Alice? – ela continuava sem resposta, os olhos ainda fixos no nada – Alice? – toquei seu ombro, então ela piscou, sorrindo para mim novamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-O que foi?

-Eu é que pergunto – ergui uma das sobrancelhas, tirando a mão de seu ombro. Nessa época, até um simples toque no ombro podia ser malvisto pelas pessoas ao redor.

-Desculpe, eu estava tendo uma visão – a morena falou bem baixo, levantando de sua cadeira e puxando a minha mão que estava sobre a mesa – temos que ir, o atendente vai nos expulsar.

-Está chovendo, mad- - ela quase me fuzilou com os olhos, então me corrigi rapidamente – Alice... quer meu casaco?

-Vai parar – isso eu já sabia, eu queria saber em quanto tempo. Troquei o peso do meu corpo de uma perna para outra, apenas para não ficar imóvel. Ela cruzou os pequenos braços e desviou seu olhar da chuva para mim – agora.

Mal ela pronunciou a palavra, a chuva foi diminuindo consideravelmente, até se transformar em uma garoa fina e finalmente desaparecer. Arregalei os olhos para ela.

-Eu disse – novamente puxou minha mão. Ela adorava fazer isso, para que eu andasse um pouco mais rápido, ainda mantendo um passo bem humano – vamos correr, quero chegar o mais rápido possível até eles.

-Claro – eu não conseguia negar nada a ela, toda aquela esperança que crescera em mim me fizera confiar nessa pequena estranha, que tinha a tendência de me segurar pela mão, pra tudo, e assim me deixar confuso com suas próprias emoções. Era um calor estranho, fazia-me me sentir bem, relaxado.

Saímos da cidade, até a região onde as florestas começavam. Embrenhamo-nos no meio das árvores e do mato, os sapatos afundando na terra úmida, o cantar dos pássaros que saíam de suas tocas pelo final da chuva não era mais bonito que o que ela cantarolava enquanto andávamos. Senti-me hipnotizado, sua voz harmônica com os sons da natureza.

E eu me peguei pensando em quanto tempo ela ficaria comigo, além disso. Iríamos nós conseguir ficar com os tais Cullens, ou eles iriam aceitar apenas a menina com os olhos âmbar? Por que eles me aceitariam? Eles não tinham motivo para isso, meus olhos ainda eram vermelhos, cor de sangue, do saboroso sangue humano de que eu me alimentava. E se eu atacasse alguém nas redondezas? Meu auto-controle me dizia que eu não iria conseguir me manter longe de sangue humano por muito tempo, então eu teria que me separar deles, para não deixá-los com mais problemas do que já tinham, e voltar para a minha solidão. Sem a pequena.

Estremeci com a idéia.

-Estou pronta – a voz dela me acordou, então olhei-a de cima a baixo. Eu não havia percebido que ela começara a se arrumar, e só porque ela falara que eu vi que ela terminara. Prendera a longa saia do vestido na metade das coxas, para que não atrapalhasse a sua corrida. Perdi o ar, a pele branca de suas pernas era atraente, então mordi o lábio inferior, ainda sem respirar, meus pulmões já saturados com o perfume gostoso dela – Jasper?

-Desculpe – era a primeira vez que ela falara meu nome. O que diabos estava acontecendo comigo? Por que ela me deixava desse jeito, agindo como um idiota, sem saber o que fazer na frente dela?

-Vamos correr.

Apenas concordei com a cabeça e antes que eu pensasse em fazer alguma coisa, a morena já disparara em minha frente, seu corpo pequeno quebrava o vento forte que vinha em nossa direção, mas eu não tive dificuldade para alcançá-la, embora pelo seu menor peso e tamanho ela tivesse a vantagem aerodinâmica, eu era mais forte e ainda tinha uma quantidade considerável de sangue humano em meu corpo, o que me deixava mais forte.

oOoOoOo

Nós corríamos grande parte do tempo, só paramos apenas uma vez, foi quando cruzamos com um pequeno grupo de cervos e aproveitamos para caçar. O sangue dos animais era bom, ajudava, mas não apagava a sede por completo.

Meus olhos também começaram a ficar alaranjados, todavia num tom bem forte. Os de Alice estavam quase amarelos, dizia ela que era por causa do sangue dos animais, ele que causava esse efeito, contudo ainda mantinham aquela cor de âmbar, que me fascinava.

Estávamos correndo agora, eu perdia-me olhando para frente, de vez em quando revezando meus olhos para ela, procurando algum assunto para conversar, para não ficar ouvindo apenas o barulho das árvores.

-Alice, o que mais você sabe sobre os Cullen? – foi só o que eu consegui pensar na hora. Estava curioso para saber com quem moraria, seus nomes, como eram... nada que eu não pudesse saber depois, estava apenas querendo mantê-la falando, contudo, ela não respondeu – Alice? – não olhei mais para frente, fixei meus olhos na morena.

Correr era algo natural para os da nossa raça, tão natural que não precisávamos pensar para fazer isso, contudo aquilo chegara a ser bizarro. Eu percebi pelos seus olhos vidrados que ela estava tendo uma visão, por isso não conseguia nem me ouvir nem ver a direção que ela corria, por acaso era de encontro a um grande carvalho.

Tentei gritar seu nome de novo, contudo sem resultados positivos, a pequena agora estava tão próxima da árvore que eu nem tive tempo para pensar: desviei-me da direção dela, ficando entre seu corpo pequeno e a árvore, fechando os olhos para o encontro inevitável.

Nesse exato momento me senti como um carro prensado entre dois caminhões gigantescos. Nem tentei me prender ao chão, se tentasse, iria escorregar na lama e ficaria apenas pior. O corpo dela se chocou com o meu, então envolvi meus braços com força ao redor dela e, como eu já esperava, ela não parou, continuou correndo e me jogou a mais de 200km/h contra aquela árvore.

Quando abri os olhos, não consegui ver nada. Sentia-me tonto, a visão completamente embaçada pela força do impacto. Eu estava sentado, comecei a organizar os pensamentos em minha mente, e meus braços ainda apertavam com força o corpo pequeno contra o meu. O mundo estava girando três vezes mais rápido, eu estava completamente perdido e desnorteado.

-Jasper? Oh minha nossa, você está bem? – as mãos quentes dela estavam em meu rosto, foi só o que eu consegui sentir – consegue me ouvir? – concordei com a cabeça, ainda sem me lembrar direito como falar. Pisquei os olhos com força duas vezes e então tudo começou a entrar nos eixos. Fixei meus olhos nos dela até que tudo finalmente parasse de embaçar, até que conseguisse ver com clareza cada milímetro de seu rosto... preocupado – está bem? Jasper? – levemente tonto, deixei-me analisar a expressão de seu rosto, já que estava tão perdido que não conseguia falar. As sobrancelhas curvadas para fora, aquela expressão, era medo? Medo por mim?

-Eu es... es...estou bem – Deus, como foi difícil dizer três palavras! Minha língua não queria se mexer... Pensando bem, ela queria, mas não tinha nada a ver com palavras. Alice estava ainda preocupada comigo, seu rosto angustiado próximo ao meu me deu uma súbita vontade de beijá-la, saber se o gosto deles era tão com quanto seu cheiro.

-Você quase me matou de susto! – a morena exclamou, meu rosto contra seu peito, então eu percebi que ainda a segurava com força pela cintura, suas pernas estavam uma de cada lado do meu corpo, sentada sobre mim. Então eu percebi que não queria soltá-la, que eu adorava o jeito que suas estranhas emoções quentes me envolviam, seu abraço, e tudo mais nela.

Por mais que eu não entendesse tudo, como aquela pequena aparecera em minha vida e a virara de cabeça para baixo, distorcendo tudo o que eu havia visto até agora, minha realidade e minhas emoções, eu sabia de uma coisa.

Eu estava apaixonado por ela.

Coloquei a mão em seu pescoço, Alice ainda agarrada a mim como se eu pudesse me transformar em fumaça e escapar dos seus braços.

-Vai começar a chover, vamos parar num hotel aqui perto – sua voz sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu tive um arrepio. _Era _estranho, eu nem me lembrava da última vez que me sentira assim com uma mulher, qualquer que fosse ela – consegue se levantar? – concordei com a cabeça, respirando profundamente – consegue _me_ soltar? – eu queria negar, afinal poderia muito bem me levantar sem soltá-la nem um pouquinho. A morena sorriu e meu corpo pulsou por inteiro. Ela queria _mesmo_ que eu a soltasse? Aquilo definitivamente não estava ajudando.

De mal gosto, deixei que meus braços caíssem, então Alice se levantou, as pernas sujas de terra. Ergui-me logo depois, por sorte estava sobre as raízes e fiquei apenas coberto de musgo, que saiu fácil quando eu bati a mão em minhas calças. Então a chuva começou, deixando a terra mais lamacenta, se isso fosse possível.

Corremos até uma estrada, onde Alice soltou o vestido, deixando que ele caísse sobre suas pernas sujas enquanto nós atravessamos a rua para um motel (n/a: hotel de beira de estrada, para os não muito informados que pensaram besteira xD) a placa de "há vagas" piscava em rosa.

A grossa cortina de água conseguiu nos molhar muito até que chegássemos a recepção, onde uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos ouvia música em um rádio. O vestido de Alice colara contra seu corpo, deixando suas formas reveladas. Pigarreei, tentando distrair minha mente de tal pensamento. Não era educado. Olhei para o alto, a pequena me puxando pela mão – como sempre – até a recepção. Cruzamos com uma família que entrava em seu quarto, a pequena menina olhou assustada para mim, encolhendo-se nos braços do pai.

Respirei fundo, olhando para a mulher e, ao reparar que não ia conseguir me controlar, fixei meus pés com tanta força no chão que Alice não conseguiu me puxar para dentro da recepção. Novamente me olhou aflita.

-Eu prefiro ficar aqui fora – murmurei somente para ela, a recepcionista me olhando de modo estranho, inusitado para as mulheres que _respeitavam _a si mesmas.

Um homem parou ao meu lado, tomando uma cerveja que tirara da máquina logo ao lado, não olhou em minha direção, contudo seu cheiro era delicioso para mim, que tivera minha última refeição de animais. A sede queimava em minha garganta e eu não sabia o que fazer.

Se entrasse com Alice, provavelmente atacaria a mulher. Se ficasse lá fora, atacaria ao homem. Minha escolha deveria ser quem merecia perder a vida para mim e a resposta era fácil.

_Nenhum dos dois_, eu ouvia a 'irritante realidade' ecoar em minha cabeça.

-Venha comigo, eu sei que você consegue – sorrindo para mim, eu consegui ignorar o cheiro de sangue fresco e a sede em minha garganta – aqui, faça assim – ela se virou de costas, envolvendo novamente meus braços por sua cintura fina, deixando que eu a puxasse contra mim, seu vestido úmido não me incomodava. Meu corpo pulsou e eu senti um estranho frio na barriga antes de dar o primeiro passo para dentro da recepção.

Parei de respirar, para não piorar a situação. Ela mantinha os olhos fixos no meu, convidando-me.

-Bem vindos – a ruiva sorriu, para mim, contudo eu permaneci calado, suas emoções confusas demais para mim. Acho... eu poderia chutar que ela estava excitada, afinal, aos olhos humanos eu era maravilhoso, contudo o que ela não sabia é que eu era um assassino – o que desejam?

-Um quarto para essa noite, por favor – Alice respondeu, fazendo que a ruiva olhar para ela.

Abaixei o rosto, para não dar falsas expectativas sem querer a mulher e a mim mesmo. Eu não a queria do mesmo jeito que ela queria, todavia o sentimento de necessidade era recíproco, a ruiva queria-me para uma noite, e eu a queria por apenas alguns minutos, para que eu me deliciasse com seu sangue.

Deixei minha testa apoiada na curva do pescoço da morena, meu corpo bastante curvado para fazer isso possível. Então percebi que eu tinha Alice grudada contra mim, meu corpo pulsou mais uma vez.

A voz dentro de mim murmurava para que eu esquecesse Alice e matasse a ruiva, ela me queria, seria fácil levá-la para um lugar longe dos olhos de testemunhas e matá-la, sem deixar rastros. Os planos se formavam em minha cabeça sem que eu quisesse, e a chance de sangue humano deixava aquela voz mais intensa. Minha garganta doía com a lembrança do cheiro e eu quis deixar-me soltar, quis deixar-me agarrar a ruiva, ali mesmo.

Perdi a batalha comigo mesmo, deixei minhas mãos se afrouxarem da cintura da morena e comecei a me preparar, arrumando minha postura, ainda com a cabeça baixa, os olhos fechados, sem respirar.

Olhei para a ruiva promíscua, fixei meus olhos nos olhos dela, cinzas, se camuflavam com a luz amarela que os iluminavam. Então, quando eu ia respirar profundamente, para deixar o instinto me tomar...

Alice colocou as mãos sobre as minhas, puxando meu corpo mais ainda contra o dela, enrolando o máximo possível meus braços em sua cintura, e eu me lembrei de seus olhos âmbar, do motivo pelo qual eu estava viajando com essa pequena.

Eu não queria mais ser um assassino.

Desmontei-me, meu corpo novamente curvado, o rosto afundado no pescoço de Alice, sentindo-a acariciar minha mão.

-Quarto 902.

-Obrigada – Ouvi apenas o barulho de um chaveiro, então a pequena começara a andar, eu apenas deixei-me ser carregado para fora. Aparentemente ela sabia onde estava indo, não me preocupei em erguer o rosto até que nós paramos e eu vi o número '902' em metal na porta rosada do quarto. Alice girou a chave e a porta abriu. Abri os braços, deixando-a escapar de mim para dentro. Segui-a – parabéns – ela disse sorridente depois que eu fechei a porta, respirando pela primeira vez desde que saíramos da recepção – estou orgulhosa de você.

Pisquei os olhos, incrédulo. _Ela_ tinha orgulho _de mim_? Por que? Por que eu não atacara aquela mulher, por mais que eu quisesse?

Visto desse ângulo, era um acontecimento bom, eu tinha conseguido me controlar. Era o primeiro passo para parar de me alimentar de humanos.

-Obrigado – agradeci, tirando o casaco e o deixando em um cabide atrás da porta. Por dentro, o quarto era rosa-claro, a cama de casal com uma colcha vermelha com flores, os travesseiros com a mesma estampa. Duas toalhas cuidadosamente dobradas sobre a cama, junto com algo envolto num plástico. Novamente olhei para a morena, que olhava tristonha para o vestido úmido – o que foi?

-O vestido molhado está me incomodando, mas eu não tenho outra roupa – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, deixando as rasteirinhas na beirada da cama.

-Aqui – tirei a blusa de mangas longas que eu usava sob o casaco, que permanecera seca e a estendi para ela – é o melhor que posso arranjar no momento, desculpe – ela pegou a blusa quase que roboticamente, colocando-a entre suas mãos, os olhos fixos em mim, mas não eram os olhos vidrados de quando ela tinha uma visão. Olhei para baixo e tive vontade de me esconder embaixo das cobertas, havia esquecido das minhas cicatrizes, das muitas cicatrizes espalhadas, do meu pescoço até meus pés – desculpe, eu...

-Você tem um corpo muito bonito, alguém já lhe disse isso? – ergui uma das sobrancelhas, a morena voltou a encarar meus olhos, sorridente – vou tomar banho.

Pegou uma das toalhas e virou as costas e foi na direção da porta de madeira do outro lado do quarto, entrando no cômodo de pisos brancos. Olhei para baixo de novo, a mão em meu tórax, uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. Então eu fiquei feliz, feliz porque ela estava orgulhosa de mim, porque ela me achava bonito.

Tirei os sapatos, deixando-os próximos a cama e me joguei sobre a colcha com estampa florida, ficando de olhos fechados. Tentei não pensar nela tomando banho, mantive minha mente concentrada na cor preta, e isso funcionara muito bem.

Até que ela apareceu. Usava apenas a minha camisa, que, obviamente, ficava comprida demais para ela. As mangas estavam dobradas e a roupa cobria até a metade de suas coxas, enquanto ela dançava até a cama, apoiando os braços no colchão para subir depois cruzando as pernas.

-Oh, eu não tinha reparado, você tem várias cicatrizes – se eu fosse humano, eu provavelmente estaria escarlate, sua mão alcançou meu tórax, ela traçava um caminho por algumas delas, até quase a base de minha calça, voltando até meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos com força, engolindo em seco – elas são bonitas – dei um meio-sorriso, sem estranhar muito, já estava começando a me acostumar com os gostos não muito normais da menina – o que foi?

_Isso já está virando tortura_, 'irritante realidade', mais uma vez.

Minha cabeça formulou várias respostas, entre elas, "você está me deixando excitado". Contudo eu respirei fundo, pisquei longamente, fitando os olhos cor de âmbar.

-Nada demais, eu só não acho muito educado estar sem camisa na sua frente – Alice prendeu seu olhar ao meu, sorridente como sempre.

-Já que a pessoa em questão sou eu – ela começou, tamborilando os dedos em minha barriga – eu agradeço muito porque afinal de contas, eu não tinha nenhuma outra roupa para usar – o que ela diria se eu tivesse dado a outra resposta? Nada, eu não diria a outra resposta. Aquilo era menos educado que estar seminu na frente de uma mulher que eu mal conheço – onde você arranjou tantas cicatrizes?

-Eu lutei com o exército confederado, e depois com um grupo de vampiros por território no México, principalmente com recém-nascidos – a mão dela estava em meu pescoço, novamente descendo para meu tórax. Senti uma mudança no ambiente, ergui uma das sobrancelhas, admirando ao redor – aconteceu alguma coisa aqui, não?

Ela inclinou o corpo para o outro lado, estendendo o braço que estava sobre mim até o abajur, ligando-o e desligando-o repetidas vezes.

-Acabou a energia – nunca fizera muita diferença para mim, aquelas luzes artificiais eram perda de tempo. Só alteravam a cor do local, deixando-o mais amarelado.

Diferentemente de mim, a morena pareceu não gostar da súbita queda. Respirei tranquilamente, colocando as mãos atrás da nunca, mantive os olhos fechados. Alice deitou-se ao meu lado na cama de casal, virada para a mesa onde estava o abajur. Silêncio chato. Deixei minha mente divagar, meu corpo sendo envolvido pelas emoções da pequena, aquele calor gostoso diferente de qualquer outra emoção que eu já sentira.

Aproveitei, pensando na viagem que faríamos no dia seguinte. Nós faríamos, era gostoso saber que eu pensava em nós dois, plural. Ficar sozinho era irritante.

-Jasper – pelo barulho que eu ouvira dos lençóis se mexendo, ela estava novamente sentada na cama.

-Hn – o som escapou por entre meus lábios, sem que eu abrisse os olhos.

-Eu te amo – Por um breve intervalo de tempo, eu me esqueci de como se respirar, como se falar, como se mexer, como pensar e como piscar. Fiquei imóvel na cama, os olhos arregalados para ela, que se mantinha mexendo em algo na colcha. Depois que eu consegui me mexer novamente, apoiei as mãos no colchão e me sentei – e você se sente assim por mim também, não? – alguém poderia me dizer algo que ela _não_ saiba?

_Que você tem uma cicatriz no_-, okay, isso já era demais, 'irritante realidade'.

-Você viu isso? – perguntei, agora que ela me encarava, os profundos olhos alaranjados fixos nos meus, concordando com a cabeça – o que mais você viu?

Uma onda de choque percorreu meu corpo quando ela se inclinou na minha direção, apoiada sobre os joelhos, seus lábios nos meus.

Beijá-la era ainda melhor que tudo o que eu experimentara até hoje. Deixamos nossas línguas se encontrarem, o beijo se aprofundando e a cada segundo mais intenso. E eu senti a felicidade encher o cômodo. Num movimento súbito, meu braço a puxou com força para mim, para que ela ficasse sentada sobre meu corpo, como nós estivemos antes na árvore. Vinte vezes melhor.

Os pequenos braços envolveram meu pescoço por pouco tempo, logo eles desceram até a minha calça, empurrando-a para baixo. Se isso era um pouco precipitado? Sim, era, todavia nenhum de nós queria parar, deixar isso ir. Meu outro braço subiu de seu joelho até sua cintura, por baixo da roupa, para que eu percebesse finalmente que ela não usava nada por baixo.

Puxei a blusa para cima e deixei-a cair de minhas mãos, para que eu admirasse-a por alguns segundos. Alice era linda, muito mais linda que eu um dia imaginara que uma mulher poderia ser.

Deixei que ela tirasse minha calça, acariciando-me até que seus lábios voltassem a se encontrar com os meus, eu a deitei na cama, devagar, descendo meu rosto para beijar seu pescoço, seios, mordiscando-os, o que arrancou gemidos da pequena.

Apenas de ver, ouvir, sentir que ela gostava de estar comigo, que ela me amava também, só a minha felicidade já era suficiente para me inflar. Juntando com as emoções que eu sentia dela, eu poderia explodir que ainda continuaria feliz. A morena beijou meu tórax, suas mãos descendo por entre as várias cicatrizes até meu umbigo.

Minhas mãos novamente subiram por suas coxas, eu beijei seus lábios, finalmente dentro dela. Estava em êxtase, completo. Ela se sentou sobre mim, controlando os movimento, a intensidade das estocadas conforme seu bel-prazer, os olhos fechados com força.

Aproveitei a chance e a deitei de novo na cama, assumindo o controle. Procurei seus lábios para um beijo rápido, minhas mãos deslizavam por seu quadril, até que ela gemeu alto em meu ouvido, o que me levou ao ápice também.

Deitei-me ao lado dela, maravilhado. Talvez eu não merecesse tamanha felicidade, mas eu não seria o idiota que a deixaria escapar por entre meus dedos. Eu a amava e faria tudo o que fosse possível para que ela continuasse comigo.

Ela puxou o lençol cor de rosa e se envolvei com ele, jogando-o depois sobre mim, ficando de bruços, os olhos cor de âmbar fitando meu rosto, tranqüilamente. Fiquei com aquela súbita vontade de fazer aquela pergunta básica de "foi bom pra você?", contudo mordi minha língua e sorri para ela, apenas para que ela sorrisse de volta, beijando-me logo depois.

Acho que essa foi a melhor resposta que eu poderia ter.

oOoOoOo

Pelos passos casa vez mais constantes do lado de fora, supus que já era cedo o suficiente para levantar. Alice estava no banheiro, minha blusa estava sobre a cama. Peguei-a e vesti, o cheiro da morena invadiu-me, eu estava pulsando por todos os sentimentos que eu não tinha há tempos que voltaram para mim. Esperança, felicidade e amor... esse era o calor que me envolvia, que eu adorava.

-Okay, vamos? – ela saiu do banheiro, usando uma calça apertada jeans e uma regata que ficara curta demais para ela, e mostrava sua barriga. Eu podia jurar que ela roubara essas roupas de uma criança.

-Onde você arranjou essas roupas mesmo? – perguntei, abotoando meu casaco enquanto calçava os sapatos, fitando seu rosto sereno, quando ela colocava o vestido em uma bolsa e colocava a mesma nas costas.

-Eu achei essa bolsa no estacionamento – eu respirei para protestar – eu vi que alguém a esqueceria, então a peguei hoje quando saí para pagar o quarto – sorriu e parou em minha frente – não estamos longe, vamos chegar ainda hoje.

Concordei com a cabeça, seguindo-a para fora do quarto até a recepção, onde esperei do lado de fora com a mochila quando Alice foi devolver a chave para uma mulher morena de cachos. Atravessamos uma estrada movimentada até a floresta, nos embrenhando novamente, para mais uma sessão de corrida.

Essa foi mais curta que a outra, em pouco mais de duas horas ela parou, andando quase que humanamente até dois vampiros, que caçavam ursos por ali.

-Olá – Alice disse alto, chamando a atenção dos dois para si. Dei dois passos a mais que ela, para que ficasse em sua frente, contudo ela logo andou mais que eu, na direção dos dois, que se posicionaram para atacar – Meu nome é Alice, o seu é Edward e o seu é Emmett - Posicionei-me para atacar também, em minha mente já tinha pelo menos cinco planos prontos, colocando-me na frente dela, para protegê-la – eu não vou fazer nada com vocês, prometo – o primeiro que ela apontara, com cabelos levemente ruivos e os olhos profundamente dourados colocou-se de pé, ainda temeroso, porém mais educado.

-E o que você quer conosco? – os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas mantendo contato visual. Eu senti o Edward ficar nervoso, enquanto o outro, mais alto e mais forte, cutucava-o, preocupado. Eles mantinham uma conversa mental? – Emmett, vamos com ela até Carlisle.

-Certeza? – os dois trocaram olhares, e eu procurei pela mão da pequena, segurando-a firmemente quando voltei a ficar ereto – se você diz, maninho... – o maior deu ombros e saiu na frente.

oOoOoOo

-Trouxe visitas, filho? – um homem loiro aproximou-se da gente, depois que entramos na casa. Seus passos leves e rosto sereno, encarando-nos com interesse – prazer, sou...

-Carlisle – Alice cortou o homem, dizendo seu nome antes dele – Sou Alice – estendeu a mão para ele, quando outra mulher se aproximou do grupo, tão curiosa quanto a primeira – Olá Esme – sem estranhar, a mulher sorriu para a pequena.

Depois de uma breve explicação, feita por Edward e a pequena morena que se acomodara em meu colo, segurando minha mão, dizendo tudo o que eu poderia ter dito, o que me deixou silencioso, não que eu realmente estivesse com vontade de falar alguma coisa. Outra loira chegou imponente, seus cabelos cacheados caindo por suas costas, caminhando até o alto e musculoso que Alice chamara de Emmett.

-Vocês serão muito bem vindos a nossa família – o loiro Carlisle disse para nós, o que fez a pequena vibrar entre meus braços – sinta-se a vontade para escolher um quarto, Alice – ela olhou para mim, alegre.

-Obrigada Carlisle – ela me puxou pela mão, escada acima. Eu podia muito bem viver assim, se ela continuasse comigo.

oOoOoOo

Era a segunda vez que eu descia com malas, colocando-as na garagem. A morena escolhera um dos quartos, mas este já estava ocupado pelo Edward, então ela fez as malas dele e me mandou deixá-las na garagem, para que ele escolhesse qualquer outro lugar para ficar.

-Ah meu deus – ele apareceu da floresta, olhando para suas malas – é só impressão minha ou ela vai me dar muito trabalho?

-É maninho, boa sorte – Emmett bateu em suas costas e entrou, enquanto o outro seguiu em minha direção, pegando uma das malas.

-Não foi culpa minha, desculpe por isso – dei ombros, virando-me de costas.

-Você realmente pensou que conseguiria segurar dois vampiros sozinhos pra que Alice pudesse fugir?

**Flashback**

Minutos antes, no quarto...

-Cuidado com seus pensamentos perto do Edward, ele pode ler mentes – ergui as sobrancelhas enquanto ela colocava sua pequena mochila ao lado da cama.

Essa família era muito estranha.

**Fim do flashback**

-Era um dos meus planos – confessei, sabendo que ele provavelmente não iria funcionar, nem nenhum dos outros também. Por um segundo fiquei feliz que não precisaria lutar com os dois. Ele sorriu para mim, um sorriso torto, quase que um meio-sorriso.

-Como você a agüenta? – dei ombros, não podia realmente responder a pergunta – o vínculo... o amor entre vocês é muito grande – colocou uma mochila nas costas – é por isso, não é?

Concordei com a cabeça, vendo-o passar por mim até a porta, Emmett rindo dele enquanto Esme o consolava, dizendo que o outro quarto era melhor.

Recostei-me a parede, a cabeça entre os joelhos, deixando a respiração fluir. Mergulhei na calma das emoções que me envolviam, pensando sinceramente no que diabos eu estava fazendo ali. De repente eu me senti quente e nem precisei olhar para saber que a pequena estava ali comigo, usando uma roupa que eu sabia que fora presente da tal Esme pelo cheiro, estava misturado.

-O que foi? Não gostou daqui? – ela perguntou quando se sentou em minha frente, as pernas cruzadas e a mão em meu joelho, seu rosto sereno fitando meus olhos.

-Não é isso, é um ótimo lugar – tinha paz, eu não precisava mais caçar humanos e, não menos importante, eu estava com Alice. O inferno seria perfeito se eu estivesse com ela – acho que vou demorar a me acostumar com isso.

-Só isso? - eu levantara o rosto para admirá-la, não era só isso, claro.

-Eu não sei se vou conseguir... sabe, não caçar humanos – a verdade doía em meu peito, senti-me fraco.

-Claro que vai, eu estarei aqui com você, sempre – sorriu para mim, novamente o calor era tanto que quase me sufocava. A morena acariciou meu rosto, mordendo o lábio inferior - ah, semana que vem Emmett e Rose irão se casar e nós estamos convidados.

-Só passarem a eternidade juntos não é suficiente? – brinquei, fazendo-a rir comigo.

-Rosalie é muito presa ao seu lado humano, para ela é como um sonho – explicou, o que me fez fitar seu rosto mais profundamente, tentando analisar sua expressão.

-E pra você?

-Para mim o que?

-Você gostaria de se casar, como manda a tradição dos humanos? – continuei observando sua reação, nada mudara em seu rosto, nem em suas emoções.

-Eu não me lembro de como é ser humana, então... eu não sei – confessou, dando ombros – acho que eu teria que ver pra saber – riu, eu acariciei as costas de sua mão, concentrado.

-Casa comigo? – ela voltou o rosto para mim, assustada. Como foi uma decisão tomada naquele instante, a pequena não poderia ter visto que eu a faria. Olhava para mim, profundamente, o calor me envolvendo como um cobertor – eu não tenho nenhuma aliança aqui, mas eu quero te dar isso – tirei do bolso um colar com um pingente em formato de coração, alaranjado. Âmbar, como seus olhos eram. Ela tocou o pingente e eu deixei a corrente cair para sua mão – o que me diz?

Depois de sorrir, a pequena beijou meus lábios, aprofundando o beijo lentamente, quando se separou, colocou o dedo indicador no queixo, pensativa.

-Alice Withlock, combina super bem – riu e me beijou novamente.

A pequena sempre me dava ótimas respostas. Eu faria tudo por ela, para que ela fosse feliz comigo, para o resto da eternidade.

_oOoOoOo Máfia Volturi oOoOoOo_

**Deh:** galeraaaa õ/

**Felix:** Deh, você tem alma de macho ¬¬°

**Deh:** por que? Quer brigar xD?

**Demetri:** gente, paaaaz n.n

**Aro:** Demetri... õ.o?

**Marcus:** ele é bipolar 8D

**Jane**: esse é o poder do Demetri xB?

**Chelsea:** em cheio xD

**Deh:** leitores de Rising Sun, capítulo on daqui a pouco, prometo xD

**Marcus:** vai fazer merchan da sua fic de merda também ¬¬?

**Deh:** eu vou 8D

**Alec:** Eu gosto de Rising Sun x.x"

**Caius:** você não gosta de ver o Felix cantando sua mulher, confesse xD

**Alec:** claro que eu não gosto, que tipo de cara gostaria ¬¬°?

**Caius:** ele, talvez o.o"

**Felix:** e ai Jane querida, sozinha?

**Alec:** NÃO u.ú"

**Felix:** Jaaane, como você engordou 8D

**Jane**: è.é?

**Alec:** vai catar coquinho ¬¬"

**Aro:** sem reviews dessa vez?

**Deh:** não, é uma one-shot, seu baka xD

**Caius:** quando nós vamos aparecer em disclaimers? Sempre só os Cullens ¬¬°

**Deh:** vocês tem o máfia só pra vocês xD

**Caius:** eles tem uma fic só pra eles ¬¬°

**Demetri:** brigaaaaa \o/

**Marcus:** sério cara, você devia se curar xB

**Renata:** Heidi?

**Heidi:** oi querida .-."

**Aro:** o que aconteceu o.o?

**Heidi:** nada demais... i.i"

**Marcus:** confesse 8D

**Jane:** você quase atacou a Gianna porque ela se cortou com o grampeador?

**Heidi:** ela se cortou com o grampeador ¬¬?

**Deh:** ainda bem que o Jasper não ta aqui xD

**Felix:** o que foi? Até eu fiquei curioso agora o.o"

**Aro:** você atacou nosso rango _'-'_?

**Heidi:** não ¬¬"

**Gianna:** ela atacou uma bolsa de sangue 8D

**Heidi:** coloca sua roupa de placar e fique quieta ¬¬°

**Gianna**: só sou placar em Rising Sun xD

**Aro:** bolsa de sangue ¬¬?

**Marcus:** aposto que era sangue B, Heidi adora sangue B xD

**Heidi:** eu ia trazer um médico... só que ele deixou cair a bolsa de sangue e.... eu não consegui me controlar x.x"

**Caius:** e o que você fez com o cara ¬¬°?

**Marcus:** você atacou ele depois õ.o?

**Heidi:** não, eu o amarrei e ele está na sala de espera 8D

**Aro:** \o/

**Jane:** ninguém mais viu xD?

**Heidi:** 7 enfermeiras e.e"

**Caius:** eee....?

**Heidi:** elas estão na sala de espera também 8D

**Aro:** Heidi, eu te amo, sério °¬°

**Marcus:** bom, eu to indo lá xD

**Demetri:** festa \o/

**Felix:** Jane, prefere o médico ou a enfermeira :B?

**Alec:** (rosna pra ele)

**Felix:** quer um threesome, Alec?

**Alec:** sai daqui (agarra Jane e vai embora)

**Deh:** ah, beijo especial pra K-chan, fic em agradecimento a fic de presente de natal que ela fez pra mim °u°

**Marcus:** (beija Heidi e sai da sala)

**Heidi:** o.o"

**Deh:** então, quem topa me ajudar no merchan pra gente acabar com isso xD?

**Aro:** eu ajudo õ/

**Caius:** então começa xD

**Aro:** então galera, se puderem e quiserem leiam também Rising Sun...

**Deh:** meu também õ/

**Caius:** é, deixem reviews ai do que acharam da fic xD

**Marcus:** eu topo acabar com isso logo 8D

**Deh:** vai comer as envermeiras, vai ¬¬°

**Marcus:** já comi xB

**Deh:** tá bom então, senhor ejaculação precoce ¬¬°

**Marcus**: não fo-

**Renata:** reviews galera õ/

**Chelsea:** ahan, muitas \o/

**Felix:** reviews 8D

**Deh:** beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


End file.
